She's Got Skills
by HardyKat
Summary: -UPDATED-Sequel to "I Got that Boom Boom" It's now the Legend Killer's time to be taught a lesson. Main Characters: Randy Orton, Victoria, OC. Special appearances by Trish Stratus and Tyson Tomko
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **She's Got Skills

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters:** Randy Orton/Victoria/OC. Special appearances by Trish Stratus and Tyson Tomko

**Summary:** Sequel to "I Got that Boom Boom" It's now the Legend Killer's time to be taught a lesson.

**Disclaimer:** Story Idea is mine. Randy, Victoria, Trish and Tyson belong to Vince McMahon and to themselves. The OC belongs to me. "Hqnotiq" belongs to some liquor company. The title of the story comes from_ "She's Got Skills " _by All-4-One. Yeah I know that Randy was kicked out of Evolution, but since I wrote this before it happened, for the sake of this story he's still in Evolution.

* * *

_"Tyson, are you a betting man?"_

"Ohhhhhh no." Tyson says holding up his hands. "I'm not getting into that."

"Oh come on! What's the harm in a little bet?" Trish asks.

"It coming back to bite me in the ass."

"Hmm, sounds kinky." Victoria purrs.

Trish and Victoria giggle while Tyson crosses his arms then look down at his feet.

Anyway, will you help us then?" Trish requests.

Tyson raises an eyebrow. "With what?"

"As back up." Victoria adds. "Just in case Mini-Trips decide to get bitchy."

Tyson cracks his knuckles as he puts on his most sinister smile. "Well in that case, you can count on me."

"Good." Trish responds as she pats Tyson on his tattooed covered arm. She then turns to her co-Diva.

"Your friend is still coming right?"

"Yeah." Victoria responds. "She's going to meet us at the club."

"Good." The smile on Trish's face is almost pure evil. "I can't wait."

Randy walks through the curtains. He's hoping that Victoria is waiting for him like she promised. When he didn't see her, he almost feels disappointed.

"Randy!"

Trish jogs up to Randy. She's in her street gear: a pink baby tee that says "Sassy" across the front in glittery letters and low rise hip huggers. Randy raises an eyebrow when he sees her approaching him.

"Victoria said that she's sorry that she couldn't meet you after your match." She tells him.

"Something came up."

The Women's champion hands him a note. "Here are the directions to the club. We'll meet you there."

"Whoa! Huh? We?" Randy is confused. What did she mean **we**?

Trish giggles as she lightly touches his arm. "Oh you didn't know? You get _both_ of us tonight."

Randy almost had to pick up his jaw. He's not getting just Victoria. He's getting Trish too! Talk about luck!

"Better hurry, Legend Killer. We get bored real easy."

Trish walks away, making sure that she puts some extra sway in her hips. Randy waits until she's out of sight to make a beeline to Evolution's dressing room.

* * *

_Evolution's dressing room:_

While Batista flexes in front of a mirror, Ric Flair paces back and forth while on his cell with Triple H.

"I understand Trips. Rashes like that take time." Ric says into the phone. He glances over at Batista's back. He can see that his shoulders are shaking as if he's laughing. Just then Randy burst into the dressing room. He quickly grabs his things then head for the shower. He didn't even say one word to the other members of Evolution. Batista and Ric look at one another, shrug then go back to their individual tasks. Ten minutes later the youngest member re-enters the room.

"Who lit a fire under your ass?" Ric Flair inquires.

"Got a couple of hot babes waiting on me." Randy answers while he gets dressed.

"Anybody I know?"

Randy tells him the names, but with all of his moving around, the 16-time World champ didn't hear him.

"Come again?"

"Victoria and Trish."

"What?!?!" Ric gasps in shock. He talks two steps over to Randy then grabs his arm. "I don't think you shouldn't go."

"Why not?"

"Two words: Triple H."

Randy gently removes his arm from Ric's grasp. "Look, no offense to Hunter, but he dug his own grave on that one. I told him that it was impossible but he didn't believe me. "

Ric can't help but shudder as he remembers how he and Batista found Triple H.

"Just be careful. I don't want to have to find you next to Moolah. I don't think my heart can take it."

Randy laughs as he puts the finishing touches to his attire. "I'll be careful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(see Chapter 1 for disclaimers)**

* * *

_20 Minutes later….._

The thumping beats of Ciara's "Goodies" inside Club Mystik Blu is enough to move a person. The flashing neon lights, the endless sea of gyrating dancers is a wild displayed of dizzying fun. Right on the edge of this, are Victoria and Trish. They watch it from their balcony table.

"Do you see him?" Trish shouts over the music.

Victoria looks over the front entrance. A smile forms when she spots Randy enter the club. She turns to Trish. "He's here." she mouths. Trish's response is to smile back.

* * *

Places like this Randy would avoid like the plague. But the possibility of a 2 for 1 makes him forget how annoying they are. He takes a few seconds to look for his dates. He doesn't see them so he heads to the bar. He orders a rum and coke. As he waits for his drink he takes another look over the club. He wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"Hey Cowboy, didn't your mama tell you not to make faces like that?"

Randy raises an eyebrow, then he smiles when he sees the long legged goddess next to him. His eyes roam over her like a photo scanner. Long shapely tones legs encased in stiletto white go-go boots, glittery form fitting rainbow hot pants and a matching halter top. Her blonde hair is up done in a ponytail. There wasn't a part of her body that wasn't lightly covered in body glitter.

"I don't usually come to places like this." he says as his eyes continue to roam over the techno-color lovely. "That might change though."

"Ummhmm" is the southern laced reply. "So sugah, got a name?"

"Randy Orton." Randy replies. "And you are…."

"Candy."

"Because you're sweet?"

Candy laughs softly. "In more ways than one, darlin'"

"Hey Orton, can you go anywhere without hitting on some poor, defenseless woman?"

Randy sees Victoria and Trish approaching. He raises and eyebrow when Candy and Victoria greet one another.

"You know one another?"

"We go way back!" Victoria responds with a giggle as Candy places another kiss on her cheek.

"Candy, you're up!" somebody says in the background.

"Sorry, y'all, but I gotta pay the bills." Candy sighs. She blows a kiss to Randy as she walks away. He doesn't break eye contact, even after she is swallowed up by the crowd.

"Randall? Hello? Earth to Randy! Do you copy?" Victoria says as she snaps her fingers trying to get the young Evolution member's attention.

"Huh? What?" he answers as he brings his attention back to his dates.

Trish covers her smile with her hand as Victoria raises an eyebrow.

"I thought we were your dates for tonight, Randall."

"You are." he says, trying to cover up his dog tracks. However he still glances back at the stage.

"Suuurrreee." Victoria smirks. In the back of her mind she's practically beaming at how the plan is going. _He's such a putz. _The urge to laugh in his face had to be pushed away.

"Here you go, Randy. A little something to help you relax." Trish puts a drink in hand. He looks down to see that it's not the rum and coke he ordered. The short, cylinder glass holds a shocking ice blue liquid. A wedge of lime sits on the rim. Next to wedge is a hot pink paper umbrella. He sees that Trish and Victoria have martini glasses with the same liquid inside. Great he inwardly cringes. A female fru-fru drink.

"What's this?" he questions.

"It's called 'Hqnotiq'" Trish tells him. "Try it."

Randy glances warily at that drink then at the girls before talking a sip of the drink. The fruity tang of the liquor sends a shock to his taste buds and a feel good buzz to his senses.

"Whoa!" he exclaims. "What's in this?"

The first beats of "Candy" by Cameo blast through the sound system followed by the announcer's voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please feast your eyes on the sweetest thing at Club Mystik Blu…CANDY!"

"Come on! Let's go to the front." Trish grabs Randy's free hand then leads him through the people on the dance floor to the stage. The glittery curtains part and there is Candy. She steps out onto the stage, swaying and swinging to the music. In her hand is a gold and silver chair. She places it down with its back toward the crowd. The crowd cheers louder. It knows that Candy is about to her lap dance partner. Her crystal green orbs land right on Randy.

"She wants you Randall." Victoria calls over to him. "Don't keep her waiting."

The self-confident Legend Killer finishes up his drink then hands the glass to Trish before joining Candy on the stage. He sits down in the chair and places his hands behind his head.

"Come on Candy baby." he says. "Thrill me and kill me!"

In one fluid motion Candy straddles his lap. She then leans down to his ear and says. "Be careful what you wish for, darlin'"

She removes herself form his lap. As she raises her arms above her head, she turns around slowly rolls her hips as if she playing with a hoola-hoop. With her back to him, Candy dips really low. She snaps up to her full height. She looks over her shoulder right to Randy's eyes and smiles as she does a little booty shake for him.

Randy is trying his best to keep his cool (and composure) by not now showing the world what this female is doing to him. Evil woman, he thinks. Evil…delicious, want-to-take-back-to-his-hotel-and-suck-her-lollypop woman.

Candy turns around. She leans over then uses her tongue to trace a path across his cheek.

"Mmmmmm.." She purrs into his ear. "I wonder how the rest of you taste."

"How about we find out later tonight?" Randy offers.

At that moment Candy leans away. She grabs that back of the chair and promptly sits in his lap. She smiles brightly when she feels how worked up she's has him. Candy rolls her hips, making sure that she brushes against him. Randy bites down on his bottom lip to hold back the moan that wants to escape.

"Is that an invitation?" she asks seductively.

"Consider it a prediction." Randy answers back.

The sexual electricity between them is building itself higher and higher. Neither party is ready for this game to end. Nevertheless, the song ends. The crowd gives a wild ovation. Candy gets up from Randy's lap. Randy also gets up and before Candy can walk away, he pulls her close. He gives Candy a very desire-filled kiss that gets another round of applauds from the crowd. As quickly as it happened though, it ends. Randy jumps down from the stage to rejoin his dates. He glances back at Candy who blows a kiss at him before disappearing behind the glittery curtains.

"Hey mister!" Victoria says punching his arm none too playfully. "I thought we were your dates?"

"Yeah!" Trish pipes in. "That was quite rude. We invite you and you go off kissing somebody else!"

"Come on ladies." Randy says as he puts his arms around both women. "I have to make sure that everybody gets a piece of the "Legend Killer."

Trish and Victoria simultaneously gasp in disbelief. They both push away from him and give him the stare of death. Randy is completely confused.

"What?" he asks. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You are such a dog." Victoria growls at him. "You'd hump a table leg if it wore a skirt wouldn't you?"

"Hey!" Randy is now on the defensive. "Don't get mad because I found somebody more woman than you two broads."

_SLLLLAAAAPPP!_

Trish and Victoria stomp away leaving Randy with an imprint of Trish's handprint on his cheek.

"Fine! Leave! I don't need you!" Randy yells after them once the shock dissipates.

* * *

"Just the tall, dark and handsome guy we were looking for. "

Tyson Tomko couldn't help smirking as he pushes himself away from the wall.

"So did he buy it?"

"All of it and then some." Trish tells him. She then turns to Victoria was a concerned look on her face. "You think your friend will be ok?"

"Oh please!" Victoria says. "If Randy does try anything, He'll find out what a 1st degree black belt can really do that pretty face of his. Plus we have the cameras in place right?" She looks over to Tyson.

"Stacy and I took care of that." he responds.

"I love that girl."

Victoria, Trish and Tyson get Trish's rental and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(see Chapter 1 for disclaimers)**

Randy is back at the bar. Three empty glasses that were once filled with Hqnotiq are already sitting in front of him. He's working on his fourth now. Randy had decided that he would wait for Candy to get off so that he and she can have some quality time together. His original dates don't know what they're missing. So what if he wanted to add another member to the game? Everybody would have still had fun, just like he had planned. They just had to get all bitchy and stingy about it. Forget Victoria and Trish! He'll make sure to rub it in their faces about all the fun they missed the next time he sees them.

Randy noisily slurps the last drop of his drink. The buzz he felt before when he had just one drink is now intensified. He demands for the bartender to give him another drink. The bartender reluctantly gives him another drink. Just as Randy is about to get a sip of the blue liquor, the glass is taken out of this hand.

"Whoa there, sugah. I think it's time to cut you off."

A dreamy look and a slow smile appear on Randy's face when he sees that it's the person that he's been waiting on.

"Hey Candy!" he says boisterously and very slurred. "I was waiting on you, girl!"

Candy looks at the glasses then back at him, smiling. "I can see. Where are your dates?"

Randy rolls his eyes and waves his hand in the air. "They got all pissy that I was having more fun with you than them. So they left. Good riddance to them skanks." He puts his arms around Candy, almost knocking her over. "How's about you and me haves some fun?"

"You sure you can hang with a woman like me?" she implore with a raised eyebrow. "You look like you 'bout to fall over."

Randy straightens up as much as the Hqnotiq will allow him. "Don't let the look fool ya darlin'. I can go all night long!!"

Candy chuckles. "If you say so."

Randy and Candy leave the club arm and wobbly arm.

_Two bodies stumble into a darkened hotel room. The door is slammed shut and one body is pushed against the door while the other covers it. Heated kisses and feverish hands are the only things passed between them. Inaudible whispered words dot the darkness. Along the path toward the bed, articles of clothing are cast aside. They finally fall to the bed, soon to be lost in euphoric bliss._

_The next morning_….

One eye cracks open. Its counterpart follows suit. Randy tries to lift his head, but the lead weights inside won't let him. From what he can see, he knows he's in his hotel room. He slowly pushes him self up moaning as he does so. He silently makes a promise never to drink that blue stuff again. There's no telling what kinds of stupid he did last night. Then it hits him. Last night! He looks to see clothes making a scattered beeline toward the bed. Among the clothes that he identified as his are pieces that are rainbow and sequined. _The girl from the club! _A smile appears on his lips. So the night wasn't a total waste, he thinks. Remembering how hot she looked last night started up the sparks of lust again. That's when he hears the shower go silent. He turns toward the bathroom door just as it opens.

Ric Flair and Batista are right up the hall from Randy's room. Ric thought that the whole group should go downstairs for breakfast and discuss strategy. Just before getting to Randy's room, they hear a terrifying scream, one that chills right to the bone. It causes Ric and Batista to stop.

"That sounded like it came from Randy's room." Ric gasps.

Not even one step toward the room, the door is ripped open from the inside. Ric and Batista plaster themselves to opposite walls as Randy barrels past them at top speed.

"What the…" Batista questions as he looks back at the room then at Ric.

Ric can only shake his head as he disengages himself from the wall.

"Hey boys."

They soon find out the behind Randy's sudden departure.

_Meanwhile…_

Randy rounds the corner and comes to a skidding stop. Standing in front of him are his dates from last night, Victoria and Trish. With them are Tyson Tomko, The Hurricane, Stacy, and Nidia. Stacy is holding a digital camera aimed right at him.

"Why??" is the only thing he manages to croak.

"I know what you and Triple H tried to do to me. " Nidia tells him. The look of repugnance is clear on her face.

"What better way to get back at you than to use your weakness to screw anything with a pretty face." Victoria says in a self-satisfying tone.

"And they say blondes are dumb." Trish says in the same said tone.

Randy is speechless. There wasn't really anything for him to say.

"Aww what's the matter, Randall?" Stacy mocks from behind the camera. "You didn't like having your lolly 'popped'? "

The group laughs. Randy's shock is soon replaced with anger.

"Why didn't you tell me that Candy wasn't a-"

"Female?" Victoria finishes for him. "Come on Randy! Did you not see the Adam's apple? Or were you too mesmerized by her ass to notice?"

"Face it, you got played." Trish hisses at the Evolution member. "You mess with us and you will get burned."

Randy takes a step forward, but is immediately blocked by Tyson and Hurricane.

"Do we have a problem?" Tyson growls at Randy.

A second long staring contest ends with Randy storming away. The girls won and Evolution now knows that it is not wise to mess with the women of the WWE. You mess with one, you mess with all and paybacks are a bitch.

**THE END**


End file.
